The purpose of the Administrafive Core (Core A) is to provide key administrative and organizational support that will enable the Project Leaders, their staff and the scientific cores to focus on their experimental and scientific efforts. The specific tasks of Core A will be to: a) facilitate interactions between Program investigators. Scientific Advisors/Consultants and administrative personnel; b) plan and coordinate the meetings between the Project Leaders and their staff; c) plan and coordinate the internal scientific advisory committee interactions with the Project Leaders and their staff; d) plan and coordinate travel for the external scientific advisory committee members, the Project Leaders and their professional staff; e) assist in assembling and maintaining the fimely submission of multi-user and individual Institufional Animal Care and Use Committee (lACUC) protocols that cover the efforts included within this program; f) facilitate resource sharing among the Project Leaders; and g) assist the Project Leaders in the preparafion of progress reports, financial reports and manuscripts for publicafion.